simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruthene Imperial Gendarmerie
The Imperial Gendarmerie (Hellenic:Βασιλική Χωροφυλακή;formally Arms of Gendarmerie is the national military police of Ruthenia, policing both military and civilian populations. It was originally founded as the police force of the Kingdom of Parsia. During the process of final conquest of Beretea unification and established in 3219 after the coronation of the Basileus, it was appointed the "First Force" of the new national military organization. Since 3228 the Gendarmerie its part of the Ruthenian Armed Forces The Imperial Gendarmerie is constituted along central and regional lines. The force takes direction from the Minister of Defense The Gendarmerie troops support and reinforce the Police, deal with large-scale riots, internal armed conflicts and safeguarding of highly-important facilities (like nuclear power plants). As such, the service has been involved in all conflicts and violent disturbances in Ruthenia. The Gendarmerie fall under Armed Forces military command during wartime and fulfill the missions of local defense and rear area security. The Gendarmerie consists of both volunteers and conscripts and hence the number of active service members keeps fluctuating. Currently, it has less than 20.00 active members and has shortage of officers since year 3225.Its strength has plunged to this level from the peak strength of 35,000 active members. As May 3227, the commander of the Russian Internal Troops is the Army Stratigos Stelios Maragos, who was appointed in 3227. Structure The Gendarmerie is headed by the Entolí, consisting of the epivli̱tikí̱ genikés (a General), Antipoedros Genikés ( a Lieutenant General) and the Chief of Staff, all located in Auronopolis. The Chief of Staff directs, coordinates and supervises all activities of the force. It directly supervises the Directors of Administration, Health, Engineering, the motor pool and the Veterinary Commission. On the Deputy Chiefs of Staff depend the National Center for Recruitment and Selection, the Administration National Center and the Legislation Office. The Gendarmerie are organised on a territorial basis for law-enforcement missions. The territorial organization represents the core of the institution; it contains 80 percent of the force and is organized hierarchically in five inter-regional, 19 regional and 102 provincial commands. Outside the territorial organisation, the Specialist Mobile Unit Command Palidoro (based in Auronopolis) controls the Imperial Penitentiary Service, the Border Guard Service and the Coast Guard Service Districts and Formations The organization of the Ruthene Gendarmerie comprises headquarters, military units, military training institutions and the institutions for Gendarmerie activities, and maintenance and administration bodies. The largest units are located in all major cities. Gendarmerie disctricts: Western District Kóiladion District North Tzombrion District Sýnorion District Parapotámia District Protoxion District Eastern District Military units under direct subordination: A separate rapid deployment division (ODON). This formation, also known as the Basileion Division and based near Auronopolis, is the most well-known formation of the Gendarmerie. * The Central Communications * Engineering Center * Intelligence Directorate Gendarmerie under the Intelligence Chief-Deputy Chief of Staff of the Gendarmerie. Missions * Security - to guard "key" state institutions (except for the Palace of Blanchernas and the highest echelons of the government which are guarded by the Mavrousaroi), nuclear facilities, special storage depots and military bases. * National defence - to conduct rear area security operations and all military operations within national borders, counter-intelligence authority in wartime. * Prisoner transport - convict convoyage and transport. Security and operation of prisons have been performed by the Imperial Penitentiary Service * Public order - to assist the Ruthenian Police for riot control operations when ODON units are not available. * Border control - to assist the Ruthenian Border Service in the protection of the State border of the Ruthenian Empire * Military police functions. * Counter-terrorist operations. * Possible counterweight to the regular military. Branches The Branchs of the Gendarmerie are: * Imperial Penitentiary Service * Imperial Border Guard Service * Military Police of Ruthenia * Imperial Coast Guard See Also *Law enforcement in Ruthenia *Ruthenian Armed Forces Category:Ruthenia